Je t'attendrais
by k.is.d
Summary: "A la prison d'Harden, deux gardes marchent dans le couloir à la recherche d'une cellule particulière. Un des gardes prends ses clés accrochées à sa ceinture puis ouvre la cellule en question. Un garde : Damon Salvatore, l'heure est venu.. Après 7 ans de prison, vous êtes à présent libre


Chapitre 1

A la prison d'Harden, deux gardes marchent dans le couloir à la recherche d'une cellule particulière, la cellule DE407 plus précisément. Un des gardes prends ses clés accrochées à sa ceinture puis ouvre la cellule en question.

Un garde : « Damon Salvatore, l'heure est venu. »

Le second garde entre dans la cellule et menotte le prisonnier. Ils sortent tous les deux puis prennent la direction de l'accueil où le garde enlève les menottes des poignets du détenu, tout en disant : «Damon Salvatore, après avoir passé 7 ans dans cette prison, vous êtes désormais libre pour bon comportement, votre cause a été payé »

Damon récupère ces affaires, ce qu'il avait le jour de son arrestation, ce qui veut dire son téléphone, son porte-monnaie ainsi qu'une bague. Il récupère le tout, puis se dirige vers la sortie. Le soleil venait de se lever, il respira un grand coup d'air fait terriblement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette sensation de liberté. Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer mais il se sentait merveilleusement bien, il se sentait enfin libre de faire de qu'il lui plaît. Il attend quelques minutes avant qu'une voiture rouge arrive devant la prison.

Damon : « Ou es-ce que t'as pus te dérober cette caisse ? »

Connaissance sortant de la voiture en question : « Pas mal hein ? »

Damon enlaçant son ami : « Tu m'as manqué Klaus. »

Klaus : « Toi aussi mon vieil ami. »

Tous les deux rentrent dans la belle voiture rouge puis se mettent en route. Il y avait tellement a rattraper que Damon ne sait pas par quoi commencé, il était déjà surpris que Klaus débarque dans une décapotable a plusieurs milliers de dollars alors il ne sait pas à quoi d'attendre. C'est lui qui brisa le silence : « Toujours dans tes vieux business ?»

Klaus avec un sourire dans le coin : « Toujours, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. »

Damon en désignant la voiture : « A qui tu l'as dérobé celle-là ? »

Klaus : « Une pourriture, il avait trompé sa femme et puis l'a assassinée, aucune charge n'a été retenu contre lui . »

Damon : « Pathétique. »

Klaus : « Si on le compare a ton cas, c'est vrai que c'est assez pathétique. Sinon la prison, que s'est t-il passé ces derniers mois ? »

Damon : « Je dois avouer que c'est vide sans toi depuis ton départ. »

Klaus : « La prison ne me manque pas du tout. » puis il reprit parlant de leurs destination : « Tu veux toujours y retourner ? »

Damon : « Pourquoi tu me pose une question connaissant déjà la réponse ? »

Klaus : « T'es partis pendant 7 ans Damon, elle t'a sûrement oublié. Tu devrais venir avec moi. »

Damon : « Pour escroquer toutes les personnes qu'on croise ? Non merci. »

Klaus : « Tu aurais fait un terrible associé. »

Cette petite réflexion fait rire Damon, cela fait depuis longtemps bien trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas ri. On peut dire que depuis que Klaus a quitté la prison, c'est-à-dire 4 mois avant lui. Il s'est sentit seul depuis, il n'avait pas créé de lien d'amitié avec les autres détenu, seulement Klaus.

…..

_« Damon Salvatore, merci de retirer tous objet personnels que vous avez en votre possession. » lui dit un garde placé devant lui. Il dépose sur une palette son téléphone son porte-monnaie ainsi qu'une bague. Par la suite le garde le fouille puis le fait avancer devant un détecteur de métal. Après toutes les vérifications il l'accompagne à sa nouvelle maison, qui le restera pendant un bon bout de temps._

_Garde : « C'est ici »_

_Le garde ouvre les barreaux signés sous le numéro DE407, le laisse entrer puis renferme la porte derrière lui. J'ai tous gâché se dit-il. Il plaque ses mains contre le mur et commence à réfléchir de comment il a put en arriver là. A ce moment son colocataire de cellule arrive vers lui et le dévisage de haut en bas. _

_Prisonnier 1 : « Eh gamin, ça va aller ? »_

_Damon répondit par un hochement de tête, il ne relève pas la tête et n'ose pas regarder ses nouveaux colocataire qui sont sûrement en train de le prendre pour la pire des tapettes. Un bruit le sort de ses pensé, ce sont les barreaux de la cellule qui s'ouvre encore une fois, il laisse entre un détenu.. Rien qu'à ses premiers pas dans la cellule le détenu remarque la présence de son nouveau colocataire. _

_Prisonnier 2 : « T'es toujours en vie ? »_

_Prisonnier : « A ton grand malheurs oui ! » il posa son regard sur Damon puis continue : « Tient, tient on a un nouvel ami. »_

_Damon relève la tête afin d'observer de plus près ce nouvel individus. Il avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleu ainsi qu'un accent qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'identifier pour le moment._

_Prisonnier : « Je suis Klaus, heureux de faire ta connaissance. »_

_Prisonnier 2 : « Ne te laisse pas embobiner par ses conneries, il ne veut pas être ton ami, il va te manipuler puis te prendre tous ce que a quoi tu tiens. »_

_Klaus : « Toujours en colère pour Eva ? »_

_Prisonnier 2 : « Ne prononce pas son nom. »_

_Klaus d'un ton provocateur : « Elle n'avait pas les cheveux brun ? Ah je me souviens maintenant, oh je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette soirée passé ensemble. »_

_Tous d'un coup le prisonnier furieux de rage se lève et plaque Klaus contre le mur. Il le serre au cou ce qui lui cause des problèmes pour respirer. Klaus n'a pas l'air effrayé par cette démonstration de force. Il continue de le maintenir comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'un autre prisonnier intervienne et l'arrête dans sa lancé. Il n'en valait pas la peine lui dit son codétenu. Il le relâche quelques secondes plus tard. Klaus reprends tous de suite son air arrogant et provocateur._

_Klaus : « Vous pouvez me détester tant que vous voulez mais ne me mentez pas, vous pouvez rien faire contre moi. »_

_Son caractère déplaît à Damon, c'est tout ce qu'il déteste quand des personnes se prennent aux dessus des autres, il trouve ça pathétique et décide d'ignorer Klaus dont il ne veut pas être l'ami, ni l'ennemi._

…_._

Le panneau ''Bienvenue à Mystic Falls'' apporte un léger sourire a Damon, il revoit sa ville natale après plusieurs années privé de cette vue, il ne se souvient plus du nombre de fois où il s'imaginait revenir ici, tous les scénarios possible, bon ou mauvais. C'est ici que sa vie s'est construite puis s'est effondrée. Il se rappelle toutes les fois où il a marché dans cette rue, toutes les fois où il a bu dans ce bar, tous ses souvenirs reviennent peu à peu comme des flashs. Klaus le dépose a un bar très populaire en ville se nommant « Mystic grill » .

Damon : « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester pour un verre ? »

Klaus : « Je ne pourrais pas, le travail m'attends. »

Damon ricanant: « Par le travail tu veux dire une jolie fille ? »

Klaus : « Elle fait plus partit de mon programme désormais »

Damon s'interrogeant : « Je pensais qu'elle te rendais heureuse. »

Klaus : « Moi aussi, et après j'ai découvert que c'est elle qui m'a balancé aux flics. »

Damon : « Escroqueur escroqué. »

Klaus enlaçant son vieil ami puis reprenant la route: « Tu l'as dit. Appel-moi si t'as besoin de moi. »

Damon : « J'y compte bien. »

Damon se dirige vers le bar et s'assoit, son retour n'a laissé personne indifférent. Certaines personnes le dévisagent et d'autres s'éloignent de lui le plus possible. Ça lui brise le cœur que ces anciens voisins, amis lui tournent le dos sans même connaître la vérité. Il voit une mère dire à son petit garçon de ne pas s'approcher de lui. Il commande son premier verre depuis ce qui lui paraît des lustres, alors qu'il le reçoit, une main l'intercepte et boit en un coup le contenu de son verre.

Damon ne regardant même pas l'identité de la personne : « Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas empoissonné. »

Homme : « Tu ne ferais pas ça a ton vieux copain. Ca me fait très plaisir de te revoir Damon, sans tous les barreaux. »

Damon enlaçant son ami: « Moi aussi Alaric. »

Alaric : « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu sortais aujourd'hui. »

Damon reprenant un shot: « Surprise. Qu'es ce que tu deviens ? J'ai appris pour Jo je suis désolé »

Alaric : « Ne t'en fais pas, c'est du passé. Tu es revenu pour elle n'est-ce pas ? »

Damon : « C'est si évident ? »

Alaric : « Je dois te prévenir Damon, c'était i ans, elle a changé depuis. »

Damon : « Tu crois que je ne le sais pas. Je ne peux pas vivre sachant que ce qu'elle pense de moi n'est qu'un mensonge. »

Alaric : « Elle n'est jamais venu n'est-ce pas ? Te rendre visite ? »

Damon hoche la tête en guise de réponse, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est jamais venu le voir mais il la comprend. Il a été accusé à tort d'une chose horrible, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser penser cela de lui. ça lui brisait le cœur. Damon demande à son ami s'il peut loger chez lui le temps de mettre toutes ses histoires aux claires.

…

_Damon mange seul à la cafétéria comme a son habitude, il n'a envie de manger avec personne, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un voulait de lui. Il voulait rester seul. Sa volonté se brise quand un homme s'assoit en face de lui. Damon relève rapidement la tête puis la rebaisse aussitôt, c'est Klaus. C'est bien l'une des personnes qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir maintenant. _

_Damon : « Décidément... Tu vas pas me lâcher n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Klaus : « Parce que je suis assis à cette table ? Oh, c'est ma table j'y étais en premier alors si tu ne veux pas de moi dégage. »_

_Damon : « ... » _

_Klaus tout en mâchant sa nourriture : « Dis comment t'es arrivé là ? »_

_Damon agressivement en jouant avec sa nourriture : « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »_

_Klaus : « Moi on m'a dénoncé, hum si jamais j'attrape cette personne je jure sur ma vie qu'elle le regrettera. Je faisais mon business, un homme qui me devait beaucoup beaucoup d'argent n'a pas payé sa dette. Etant dans mes bonnes grâce je lui ai laissé 3 jours en plus, 3 jours. Ce fut la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. »_

_Damon n'écouta que d''une seul oreille son camarade. Klaus remarque la dépression de son camarade , il décide d'agir il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, ça ne serait pas lui : « A ton tour. »_

_Damon : « … »_

_Klaus : « oh je t'ai dévoilé mon petit secret à ton tour non ? Joue le jeu. »_

_Damon : « … »_

_Klaus : « T'as gagné je n'insiste pas. »_

_Klaus décida alors de se levé et de partir. Puis d'un coup Damon se prend un coup d'une violence phénoménale dans la joue, il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il est déjà à terre. Il ouvre les yeux et voit son compagnon de cellule sur lui, comment il s'appelait déjà… Damon ne sent rappelait plus. Une migraine terrible le prit suite à son choc. _

_Prisonnier : « Qu'es ce qu'il t'a dit ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »_

_Damon : « Je.. »_

_Klaus revenant : « Georgio laisse le tranquille. »_

_Georgio se redressant : « Toi, écoute-moi bien petit merdeux… »_

_Klaus : « Tu n'es aucunement en position pour me donner des ordres, tu vas me laisser tranquille tout comme lui. Tu sais très bien ce que je suis capable de faire, et tu sais que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Je peux tous te prendre, ta femme, ton enfant , ton job, ta maison, même ton hamster n'est pas à l'abri. Je peux faire en sorte que tu croupisses en prison pour le restant de tes jours alors à ta place je me ferais petit. Au faites, je viens de me souvenir, un certain doit sûrement attendre mon appel, je ne devrais pas le faire attendre si longtemps... »_

_Georges partant : « Ce n'est pas fini. »_

_Klaus aidant Damon à se relever : « Allez debout ! »_

_Damon le regardant : « Damon. »_

_Klaus avec un sourire complice s'affichant sur ses lèvres : « Enchanté Damon, on va bien s'amuser. »_

…

Damon sort de l'appartement d'Alaric afin de rendre visite à une personne très spéciale, il rêvait de la revoir, ses longs cheveux brun, ses yeux noisettes, et son sourire angélique qui fait tomber toutes personne sse trouvant aux alentours. C'était la femme parfaite, et Damon ne l'a méritait pas. Cependant, un certain miracle s'est produit et cette fille lui a laissé une chance. Il se rend chez elle à cet instant précis. Il arrive sur le porche de la maison, là où ils se sont disputés tant de fois, là où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois mais c'est surtout ici qu'il l'a vu pour la dernière fois. Il ignore quoi faire, si toquer, si sonner, si rentrer sans réfléchir, il n'en savait absolument rien. Finalement il décide de toquer, il entendit sa voix derrière la porte, son cœur s'emballe et bat à mille a l'heure. Il est en même temps pressé et a peur. Que devait-il faire ? Dire ? L'avait-elle oubliée ? L'aimait-elle toujours ? Tant de question se pose dans sa tête et la porte s'ouvre tout doucement. Il fixe la personne qui vient d'ouvrir la porte et qui se tient devant elle. Elle n'avait pas changé, c'est la même personne qu'avant. Les seuls mots qu'il a pu sortir sont : « Elena. »

Partageant la même situation que Damon, Elena ne savait pas non plus que faire, que dire. Son instinct lui a dicté de claquer la porte, ce qu'elle fait. Damon ne s'attendait pas à une meilleur réaction, il l'a trouvait même prévisible. Il est parti si longtemps. Elena se pose sur le sol en tailleur derrière la porte et pendant ce temps Damon prit la parole : « Elena, c'est moi. C'est Damon, je pense que tu l'as deviné. Je suis sortie de prison et j'aimerais beaucoup te parler. »

N'observant aucune réaction de sa part, il continue : « Je suis désolé. Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon ni ton attention mais s'il te plaît. Elena. Ouvre cette porte, que l'on puisse discuter un moment.. »

Dans les quelques secondes qui suivent, Elena ouvre finalement la porte, elle a les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues devenues toutes rouges.

Elena séchant ses larmes : « Qu'es ce que tu veux Damon ? »

Damon fait quelques pas en sa direction : « Te saluer.. pour commencer. »

Elena le repoussant : « Non, il n'y a pas de ça entre nous, pas après … les derniers évements. »

Damon : « Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton écoute, mais es-ce que tu m'accorderais une faveur ? »

Elena : « Je veux bien l'écouter, mais rien ne dit que je vais accepter. »

Damon : « Un rendez-vous..Pour discuter de tout. »

Elena ricanant en claquant la porte : « J'aurais préféré que tu viennes quémander de l'argent. »

Damon la retenant : « Une dernière fois, s'il te plaît. »

Elena ravalant sa salive : « Demain, Mystic Grill, 10h. Dernière chance. » puis elle claque la porte…


End file.
